Je t'aime
by Black666
Summary: Je suis désolé James. Je ne suis pas gay... Je suis juste ... tombé amoureux de toi.


_Hello !_

_Voilà un Os assez particulier. Que je m'explique : en ce moment, je sais pas ce qu'il m'arrive, mais j'ai comme une fascination pour l'homosexualité masculine. Il y a tellement plus d'intensité dans un baiser entre eux mecs qu'un entre deux filles, ou entre un gars et une fille._

_Bref._

_Donc je vous livre cet OS. Lisez le avec une musique plutôt triste, je trouve que c'est toujours meilleur. Pour ma part, je vous conseille 9 crimes, de Damien Rice. Mais vous faites comme vous voulez …_

_Bon et bien, je pense que c'est tout. Enjoy !_

OoO

La salle commune était en liesse. Et pour cause ! James Potter sortait (enfin) avec Lily Evans, après l'avoir pourchassé pendant très exactement deux ans, huit mois, trois jours, quinze heures et cinquante quatre secondes. Et elle avait fini par accepter, faisant du brun le plus heureux des hommes.

Les Rouges et Or avaient accueilli la nouvelle avec un immense soulagement. Peut-être pourront-ils enfin passer une soirée tranquille, sans les déclarations enflammées de leur attrapeur, ni les cris quasi hystériques de leur préfète. Le reste de l'école avait suivi, et même les professeurs les avaient félicités. Il faut dire que c'était un couple très attendu. Même des paris avaient été lancés.

Les Gryffondor avaient organisé une fête pour célébrer l'évènement. La soirée battait son plein. L'alcool qui coulait à flot, embrumait les esprits déjà échauffés par un surplus d'hormones. Les jeunes gens profitaient à fond, sachant qu'ils n'auraient pas toujours l'occasion de se bourrer la gueule en toute quiétude. Seul un jeune homme, dissimulé dans un recoin sombre de la pièce, ne prenait pas part aux festivités. Il n'arrivait pas à s'amuser. Il n'arrivait pas à être heureux pour son meilleur ami, qui, pourtant, avait réussi à avoir la fille dont il était amoureux depuis tant d'années.

Parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'on lui avait arraché le cœur puis qu'on le lui avait broyé. Parce qu'il avait pur d'avoir perdu son ami au profit de cette pimbêche rousse. Parce que le sourire que son binoclard avait en cet instant, alors qu'il la tenait dans ses bras, ne devait être destiné qu'à lui. Amoureux, lui ? Non ! Il ne pouvait pas être amoureux ! Et pourtant …

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux. Un tic nerveux qu'il avait piqué à James. Il aurait tellement aimé être à la place de la préfète. Il aurait aimé être la personne que le brun regardait avec adoration. Il aurait aimé que le cou dans lequel James déposait parfois de légers baisers lui appartienne. Mais ce n'était pas le cas, et il voulait noyer sa peine dans le whisky.

Il passa le portrait de la Grosse Dame et sortit dans le couloir. Il s'adossa au mur et but une autre gorgée de la bouteille qui ne lavait pas quitté depuis le début de la fête. La fraîcheur de la pierre lui fit du bien. Il baissa la tête tandis qu'une larme coulait sur sa joue. Il essuya rageusement sa joue. Non ! Il refusait de pleurer à cause d'eux ! Et pourtant, il ne parvint pas à retenir le flot de larmes qui jaillirent de ses yeux sombres.

A l'intérieur, James était perplexe, et plutôt inquiet. Il n'avait pas vu Sirius depuis le début de la soirée. Lorsque le brun lui avait annoncé que Lily et lui étaient enfin ensemble, il avait semblé plutôt … déçu. Il l'avait félicité, mais ses yeux criaient le contraire. De plus, à l'annonce de la fête, il n'avait pas parut particulièrement joyeux. Sirius ! Le mec le plus fêtard qu'il connaissait. Non vraiment, James s'inquiétait réellement pour son meilleur ami. Et voilà qu'il le voyait sortir de la Salle Commune, une bouteille de whisky à la main, et après avoir jeté à Lily un regard douloureux. Il fallait qu'il aille le voir …

_ Lily, tu m'excuses un instant ?

La préfète hocha la tête et partit vers le buffet pour se servir à boire. James se passa la main dans les cheveux, légèrement nerveux, puis passa le portrait. Sirius était dans le couloir, toujours adossé contre la pierre grise. Il ne semblait pas aller bien, et il se passait constamment la main sur le visage.

_ Sirius … ? Hésita James.

Le jeune homme se tendit. Il releva la tête tout en s'essuyant rapidement les yeux, puis tenta de sourire mais James avait vu.

_ Tu … tu pleures ?

Jamais, en sept ans d'amitié, James n'avait vu son ami pleurer. Pas même lorsqu'il s'était enfui de chez lui. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien provoquer cette réaction ? Sirius ne répondit pas et se contenta de baisser la tête. James posa la main sur son épaule mais il se dégagea brusquement.

_ Je n'y arrive pas …, murmura-t-il.

_ Quoi ?

_ Je n'arrive pas à être heureux pour toi …

_ Me dit pas que tu fantasmes sur Lily ? Plaisanta l'attrapeur, bien que sous le choc.

Sirius releva la tête et plongea ses yeux dans ceux de son meilleur ami. S'il savait … S'il savait que c'était à lui qu'il pensait lorsqu'il baisait toutes ces filles … S'il savait combien il aimerait caresser voluptueusement son corps qu'il savait parfait pour l'avoir souvent contemplé dans les vestiaires après un entraînement ...Au début, il avait pris cela pour un désir fugace, passager. Maintenant, il se rendait compte que c'était bien plus profond. Et bien plus douloureux …

_ Non, ce n'est pas Lily, le problème.

_ Alors c'est quoi ?

_ C'est … toi.

_ Moi ? Comment ça ?

James regarda plus intensément dans les yeux de son meilleur ami. Il y vit une peine infinie, de la douleur, mais également … une lueur, au plus profond de ses orbites, une espèce de petite flamme qui ne semblait briller que pour lui. Il se recula, effrayé.

_ Je suis tellement désolé, Cornedrue …

Une larme roula sur la joue du jeune Black. Cela fit mal à James qui s'empressa de la faire disparaître du dos de sa main. Il la laissa sur le visage de son ami tandis que celui-ci se remettait à pleurer.

_ Pourtant, je ne suis pas gay, murmura Sirius. Je suis juste tombé amoureux de toi…

Le brun hocha la tête. Lui aussi s'était souvent demandé quelle sensation lui procureraient les lèvres de Sirius sur les siennes. Il lui arrivait également de temps en temps, alors qu'ils étaient sous la douche après le Quiditch, d'imaginer ce qu'il se passerait si, d'aventure, il posait la main sur le corps de Sirius. Bien qu'il n'avait jamais osé se l'avouer en face, une part de lui-même avait toujours aimé Sirius, d'une manière autre que de la simple amitié. Cependant, il était fol amoureux de Lily, et pour rien au monde il n'accepterait de la perdre. Pas après tout ce qu'il avait fait pour la séduire.

_ J'ai si peur de te perdre … J'ai si peur qu'elle t'éloigne de moi…

La main de James s'était mise à caresser tendrement la joue de son ami.

_ J'aurais voulu qu'elle n'accepte jamais. J'aurais voulu qu'elle ne t'enlève pas à moi. Tu es mon James, mon meilleur ami, l'être que j'aime le plus au monde … Je ne veux pas que tu me laisses tomber …

James s'était rapproché de Sirius. Ils étaient si proches que leurs souffles se mélangeaient. Il ne voulait pas perdre Lily, mais jamais il n'abandonnerait Sirius. Il aimerait tellement, le temps d'une soirée, laisser libre cours à ce qu'il rêvait de faire depuis longtemps.

_ Je t'aime, Cornedrue.

Le brun ne réfléchit pas plus longtemps. Il embrassa son meilleur ami. Il lui lécha la lèvre inférieure, puis demanda l'accès à sa bouche. Il happa sa langue, la caressa, la cajola. Sa main avait lâché sa joue, et fourrageait dans ses cheveux à mesure que le baiser se faisait plus passionné. Sirius s'adossa au mur et colla James contre lui. Les mains du brun lâchèrent les cheveux de son ami et se posèrent au bas du T-shirt qu'il portait. Sirius commença à défaire les boutons de la chemise de James, puis une fois défaite, ce dernier lui retira son T-shirt, cette prison de tissu devenue gênante. James embrassa le cou du jeune Black, puis descendit lentement sur son torse, sa langue laissant un sillon humide, tandis que ses mains caressaient ses abdominaux. Sirius n'était pas en reste. Il passa les mains sur le dos de son amant, le caressa, le griffa. Puis il descendit jusqu'à son pantalon, gémissant à l'idée de ce qu'il allait y trouver. James était retourné dévorer son cou. Il suça la peau jusqu'à ce qu'une belle marque apparaisse. Puis sa langue descendit sur son torse, ne s'arrêtant qu'au nombril. Il embrassa la fine ligne de poils noirs qui disparaissaient sous le caleçon. Il déposa un léger baiser sur la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de Sirius, puis se releva pour l'embrasser à nouveau. Tandis que leurs langues se retrouvaient, Sirius enleva la chemise de James qui tomba au sol. Il tritura un instant le bouton du jean du brun, puis le défit et plongea la main dans son caleçon. James, de son côté fit de même. Sans cesser de s'embrasser, ils entamèrent un lent mouvement de va-et-vient sur le membre de l'autre. Plus leur baiser était passionné, voire violent, plus les caresses se faisaient rapides, si bien que le traitement eut rapidement raison d'eux. Ils atteignirent le septième ciel en même temps, leurs gémissements étouffés par la bouche de l'autre. Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle. Chacun contempla avec une fascination presque malsaine sa main maculée d'un épais liquide blanchâtre. Puis dans une synchronisation quasi parfaite, ils posèrent cette main sur le visage de l'autre, tandis qu'ils recommençaient à s'embrasser. Après plusieurs minutes, James s'écarta.

_ Moi aussi, je t'aime Patmol.

Sirius sourit. Il déposa quelques petits baisers sur les lèvres de James. Il savait à présent. Il savait que James l'aimait au moins autant que lui l'aimait. Il savait que maintenant qu'ils avaient presque couché ensemble, il allait pouvoir reprendre une vie normale. Il savait également qu'aucun d'entre eux n'oublieraient cette soirée si particulière. Ils s'embrassèrent encore longtemps, profitant de cette unique soirée où ils avaient pu être amis et amants. Au petit matin, alors que le château s'éveillait, ils se décidèrent à se rhabiller. Après un ultime baiser amoureux, ils rentrèrent dans la Salle Commune. Dès qu'ils furent dedans, Lily se précipita sur eux.

_ Où est-ce que vous étiez ? J'étais très inquiète !

_ Détresse Lily, il fallait juste qu'on mette deux trois choses au clair avec James.

La préfète regarda son petit ami en haussant les sourcils. Etait-ce … une étincelle d'amour qui brillait dans ses yeux lorsqu'il contemplait son meilleur ami ? Elle secoua la tête. Elle devait avoir rêvé.

_ Au fait, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir félicité. Tu as de la chance, tu sais, d'être avec quelqu'un comme James. C'est un gars génial.

Lily acquiesça. Sirius se dirigea vers son dortoir dans l'intention de dormir un peu lorsque la rouquine lui posa une question :

_ Dis-moi, Sirius, c'est quoi cette énorme marque sur ton cou ?

_ On va dire…, sourit le jeune Black, que certaines personnes nous marquent plus que d'autres. Pour toujours…

Sirius fixa James. James fixa Sirius. Les deux jeunes hommes surent qu'ils s'aimeraient jusqu'à leur mort. Et même après. Quoiqu'ils leur arrivent, ils resteraient Sirius et James. Et cet amour si particulier, qu'ils éprouvaient l'un pour l'autre, continuera encore et encore. Rien, ni personne, ne pourra se mettre entre eux. _Personne. Pas même Lily. _ Sirius fixa James. James fixa Sirius. Une promesse muette. Un aveu libérateur. Un secret, trop longtemps tenu dans l'ombre.

Je t'aime.

FIN

OoO

_Et voilà !_

_Bref review please_

_Black666_


End file.
